


gallagher love

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: Mickey had never been to heaven and he wasn't always sure if he believed in it but if it was anything like the Gallagher's crack den of a house he would do anything he could to get there.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	gallagher love

Mickey always felt like whenever he entered the Gallagher house he would walk in and everything would be white. That is what he was always told Heaven would look like. His father was a dick (and not the kind he liked) but he instilled some religious shit in his kids. 

It's true though no matter how many times he walked through the front door he was always a little shocked to see anything other than clean whiteness. Instead he would seem Liam's school work everywhere except in front of him. He would see Debby dismissing Franny as she tried to get dinner made so the entire family wouldn't starve to death. If Lip or Tammy were there he could be sure to see he nephew Freddy looking just as distressed as them. (He truly didn't know who was having a harder time being in that family). Sometimes he sees Carl or maybe not see him as much as he can smell him. Undercover cop was a lot less glamorous as it sounds.

The cherry on the cake though was his husband, Ian. He is a pain in his ass and he means that both figuratively and literally but he wouldn't trade him for anything in the entire world. He could be handed an endless supply of snicker bars or Ian and he would very sadly give up the sweets. As long as his fire crotch was around though, he knows he won't feel bad for long. One look into his impossibly white smile and he falls for him all over again.

If this is any indication of what heaven is like Mickey will do anything he can to make it there because he doesn't ever want to leave this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first one. you don't have to be nice but it is appreciated. anyways i am really bad at writing anything so if there are sentences that make no sense I am sorry. I don't even have a good excuse English is my first language I just can't write.


End file.
